


Writing Prompt #2 - Derek Morgan Imagine

by thewritersblock0904



Series: Writing Prompts [2]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Gen, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, derek morgan imagine, i need all the help i can get, please do read it tho, there's a low-key Merlin reference btw, this is crap but okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-21
Updated: 2017-11-21
Packaged: 2019-02-04 23:09:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 63
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12781650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewritersblock0904/pseuds/thewritersblock0904
Summary: Imagine You Insult Derek and He Pretends to be Offended...*sorry i don't have a link to the imagine. If anyone recognizes it and can send me the link that would be nice**p.s. i know it's crap but bear with me here*





	Writing Prompt #2 - Derek Morgan Imagine

“And you, you handsome mix of warm gooeyness are the biggest dollophead I know.”

“Ouch! I’m sure if I knew what that word meant my ego would be hurt beyond repair,” Derek answered back in turn.

“Good, because I basically just called you the biggest idiot I know,” you said with a smile, and then turned around and walked away, leaving Derek stunned.

**Author's Note:**

> Please do leave any comments on how I can do better. Thank you!


End file.
